Dancing Equations 2
by cresense
Summary: Sequel to Dancing Equations. Can Fred get Hermione back, after their blowout last year? And why is Snape suddenly treating Hermione better, are we missing out on something? SSHG FWHG
1. Chapter One

Dancing Equations 2 - 08/10/09 –complete

DE2 Ch. 1

Severus looking the mirror, another year, another day. well, at least he wasn't stuck at home anymore. Severus had suddenly found something he loathed more than potter - blind dates. These foul events had been forced upon him during the summer by the woman of the Malfoy house, Narcissa. She had forcibly taken him to over 17 dates in off months during school. She took her job of finding him a 'mate' as she called it so far that she even brought in a muggle girl if only to humor him.

It wasn't that they didn't like his friends, or that they didn't like him for that matter, it was more a case of he didn't enjoy them. They were beautiful, wealthy, some even dangerous, but they weren't intellectual, or interested in the workings of magic, merely its outcomes. It was a let down, and as if his love life wasn't enough of a bother, he had newts to busy himself with. And the godforsaken valentines day, wherein some one would prank him, or worse, were he would let himself drown his pity in wine, and let himself go with some woman that disgusted him when he awoke.

He glided into the cafeteria already filled with cherubs, and naked butts of ugly babies. He took a seat near the end, irritably avoiding a run in with any abnormally 'happy' cherubs. He scowled as he looked up, and saw Gryffindor's section directly in front of him. He immediately began to rise to and switch to another a seat. But his attention was caught by a cherub, a very bright red cherubs, coming directly at his chest. He quickly put his head down low, letting it zoom past him into the space behind him. The cherub merely turned around, and then floated close to his face.

Severus looked around rigidly, his peripherals catching sight of Hermione, a beautiful bright red, and looking at her shoes intensely. He shifted his attention back to the hideous baby in front him, Surely Hermione did not send this! It would reveal her name! He quickly changed his expression to that a utter loathing much worse than anything he'd ever reserved for Harry Potter. The Cherub batted an eye, winked, and then laid the parchment on his plate.

He flinched as Minerva elbowed him, you have such nerve you old hag, "open it Severus!" He looked at her, and roughly said, "No." Minerva looked at him with a furious expression, and then smiled. Severus raised an eyebrow confused until he heard a faint ripping sound from his other side. He swiveled looking over, and then down, realizing Flitwick had snatched it too late to stop him. Severus simply stomped on his left foot several times with his right in order to keep himself from banging his head into the nearest wall or table. The letter took no mercy, and began crisply, and rang through out the halls.

"Dearest Snapey,

How'd you like to be my Baby"

Why Hermione Why would you write this?

"to cuddle and wuddle"

This doesn't sound very much like Hermione.

" I can give you the power to get me flowers,"

Who the hell?

"And if this pleases you go, and visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes You dastardly teacher."

Snape looked up in disgust at the letter, as it spoke the last line, " Love Fred and George," the entire student body burst into laughter. He merely rolled his eyes at the stupidity, and then glared at Gryffindor, taking special care to glare at Hermione, who was sitting next to the Ron. Her head was down, laughing he assumed, resting on a piece of parchment.

He felt a fury come over him, how dare she make fun of him! He was a professor! He wordlessly mouthed accio parchment, his lips barely touching. He watched as it flew at him his face looking down at her furiously as though some one from the table had thrown it towards him. He let it hit him with a loud thump, that echoed as the room quieted waiting on his thunderous response. He merely crumpled the parchment in his hand, stood swiftly, and continued his pace out the door, making sure to stand as if he could kill at any moment.

As he walked into his dorms he read the parchment quickly,

"FRED! GEORGE!

How could you! He hasn't done anything, and after all last year you haven't learned anything! Snape is a halfway decent person so LEAVE him be! Also I am so indescribably mad that you sent him SOMETHING, and not ME!

loathe,

Hermione"

Snape let a small smirk grace his face, and slid the parchment deep into the recesses of his cloak, he had NEWTS to prepare for.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron laughed as he shoved a large sweet breakfast treat into his mouth. Harry has a strange face between disgust, and laughter as he watched Ron eat. Hermione rolled her eyes, becoming irritable, "Really Ron, ITS ME! Hermione! I didn't do it!" She stopped with a sudden soft grunt, as she hit a solid surface. Hermione squeaked a bit,

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to run into yo-," as she looked up her voice suddenly became lost. She was staring directly into Severus Snapes eyes, her body still awkwardly rubbing against his own, as she was still leaning on him slightly for balance.

"Hello, Mrs. granger, just the student i was wishing to see, " His voice dripping with a unforgiving tone of cruelty. Snape had his hawk like eyes on her left ring finger, the gaudy jewel that was attached made his stomach curl with distaste. He has absolutely no class, she deserves something original, how can the creator of Wizards Wizarding Wheazes not have been creative enough to get her a decent ring. He pushed Hermione back onto her feet with less venom than he normally would have used, and then returned his glare to the boys, "Leave, can't you tell when your not wanted?" He made sure to draw out the last words.

Snape turned his back as Harry glowered, and Ron stomped off mouthing "scream if he rapes you." Hermione rolled her eyes. Snape paid them no more attention, he gingerly pulled a nicely, uncrumpled crisp piece of parchment out of his cloak (He had charmed it that way of coruse).

"I believe this is your's." He held it out for her to grasp. Hermione began to stutter, and was shushed as he whispered, "Mrs. Granger, please learn when to shut your mouth, and accept what you are offered." He reached out and held her hand open, placing the parchment with in it. He let go with out a second thought letting her arms drop. "Thank you, Mrs. Granger."

Hermione simply stared after him as he left, what have you done with my professor?

Hermione made sure to sit directly in front of Snape. Maybe he had poison in his system or maybe he was in shock about the Valentine Card. Maybe it was just something she herself just imagined, but it couldn't be seeing as Harry, and Ron both remembered it also.

She shook her head. Something was wrong with him, and she was scared, but she was willing to find out. The lesson was simply review over mixing potions something every first year learns. Seeing it was there seventh, she had most definitely mastered this skill. She let the class answer a few questions, before becoming bored, and proceeded to answer them all to get them out of the way. Of course Snape occasionally insulted her intelligence, and murmured profanities towards her, but she didn't slow one bit. He finally quit after nearly 52 questions, a new high for this know-it-all game they played. She let him finish talking, and waited until study time.

Hermione laid her head softly on the desk, i wont sleep, I'll just lay here until class is over.

Severus finished grading his papers, and flicked his wand loosely, erasing the chalkboard. He enjoyed his prep hour. He got two, and that was great. At least for him. The more he sat here, the more relaxed he felt. The less stressed he was, and the looser his restrictions became.

That ring...had been on Hermione's finger...was she wearing it as jewelry, or because it was … a gift. Particularly a Weasley gift...

He opened his eyes, proceeding to make an erratic moment out of shock and surprise that caused him to awkwardly hit his knees on the desk, and trip over his chair. He screamed loudly in pain, caught off guard.

"MRS. GRANGER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" His voice quivered slightly, losing the normally cruel, and sarcastic tone it held normally.

Hermione looked around like a dying rabbit. She turned around to face him head on, her back now mere feet from the closed door. She broke into frantic babbling.

"I swear to god I wasn't sneaking or anything!" Hermione whimpered the force of his yell frightening her. "I, Mrs. Granger!" She shuddered slightly, as his tone viscously increased. "What the bloody hell are you doing in my BLOODY ROOM?"

She winced, " I swear I'm not lying, I feel asleep, and I guess I just didn't wake up! And then when I did well, I saw you busy working, and I tried to sneak out with out grabbing your attention, so I could avoid this whole mess. But I didn't and here we are, and IM SO SORRY! SIR!"

Severus walked towards her, and she took two very small steps backwards, and hit a desk. He cracked a crooked smile, which oddly enough made her blush awkwardly.

"Mrs. Granger, I do not feel like stating your stupidity again for you, so will you please remove yourself from my presence?" He looked at her, almost incredulously. Turned, and then turned back towards her once more, " How does one so perfect, fall asleep in class, and then not even have the intelligence to leave before getting caught?"

Hermione blushed, and turned a bright pink, still crushed close to the small desk behind her.

"Those two IDIOTS left me here, THEY PROMISED TO WAKE ME UP! Those stupid, stupid boys!"

Severus let his guard down, slightly relaxed at the thought of agreement on the subject. He sat on a nearby desk. Hermione looked at him, and then looked away, He looks so comfortable...Almost normal. Friendly...

Severus had no idea why he let his guard down so quick, but it just happened. He felt guilt tugging at him slightly for advancing on her like some kind of a beast. What was he anymore, taking his anger out on students. He looked up at her, catching her staring gaze. He suddenly wanted to be casually he felt completely restricted, and off kilter. But he was not going to give up his one chance to turn Granger on her fellow friends. His...Enemies. He flicked his wand, letting the cloak unbutton itself, and hang lightly upon a nearby chair.

Hermione coughed awkwardly, as the print emblazoned on his t-shirt became apparent, Hopeless Hearts Club.

Severus cringed as soon as he had muttered the spell, remember his wardrobe choice. Hermione laughed, he looked up irritably, making her stop.

She cleared her throat, " Surely with your salary you could find a much nicer, and less criticized service..."

Severus shrugged avoiding the conversation, and cursing silently.

"That doesn't affect me, there aren't any services that offer you a partner, who has the ability to be pretty and intelligent. Or well have issues with, less than perfects pasts." His eyes stared blatantly at the floor. Frustrated that he was giving up this information to try and hook her in.

She sighed, and lightly walked over to him, the tips of her feet in his down cast view. He felt he warmth as she sat slightly askew to his position. She looked at him and then laughed a small laugh, empty and cold, "Because they all got jobs, and couldn't find a man to match there intellect."

Severus' head snapped up as he simply heard Hermione's thought. He quickly shook his head and sarcastically quipped, "I guess you think your one of those girls. Well, good luck with that Mrs. Granger. You can leave."

He nearly leapt up, and grabbed his coat, I did not just hear that thought, I couldn't have! He turned his back a small smirk on his face, " I'll tell your teacher your late, and I held you up, for some punishment." Hermione huffed loudly behind him, but contained her irritable attitude, "Thank you...Sir." As she reached the door, Severus quietly spoke, his back still turned, " How does Saturday at eight sound? Relieve you of those pesks for the time being. Do owl me when you come down."

Hermione nodded once, and ran out the door, afraid of what had just happened.

She entered the halls shocked, had he heard her? She had been thinking how much she did not want to be with the boys. But how could he have known that she was fantasizing about spending it with him Instead? Maybe somethings would take place she inwardly laughed at her fantasies. She entered a corridor to see a weasley with his back towards her. She instantly became infuriated.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

Hermione gasped as the boy turned around, not met with Ron, but Fred.

"Oh my god! Fred where have you Been!" She scowled, "And why didn't I get a present at valentines day!" Fred just laughed and swept her up gently, " Love I must talk to you.!"

She giggled calming down. "What?"

He grinned goofily, " I joined the Order of the Phoenix!"

She looked at him happily as he set her down, " Thats so great baby!"

"I know it!" He was grinning widely. And then he stopped. Suddenly calmer. " Hermione over the summer I met some one... And I just...I'm sorry, I don't wanna be together any more, I'll just hurt you."

Hermione stood there dazed, and then began break, " I HATE YOU, YOU USELESS, WORTHLESS, FULL OF SHIT IDIOT. I HOPE YOU FUCKING ROT IN HELL." She grabbed her ring, ripping it off her finger, and chucked it at him, letting the sound of the clanging sound loudly in the hall. Hermione lifted a hand to slap him, but gasped as another grasped hers. She didn't even turn around she didn't care, she stared into Fred's eyes, and he stared back. She started to cry, as she saw the empty look in his eye.

Hermione felt the hand on her loosen, and she nearly cried out at who she saw next. Snape. He took two steps toward Fred, and glared him down, " You leave these grounds now. How dare you treat a woman like she should be traded. Especially you, a hand me down, Weasley." Fred looked away from her, and then to Snape. He crinkled his nose in disgust and walked off, his footsteps resonating in the emptied halls.

Severus waited until he knew that Fred was gone. And turned back to Hermione. " Please return to your dormitory." She looked at him, her eyes tearing up. He simply looked at her, sighed, and walked into the shadows.

Severus woke up to a cooing, barn owl resting on his stomach.

"Well, Hello." He gently untied the message on its foot, and then patted it. The bird cooed and then left. Severus hastily opened the message.

"Severus,

We need to speak

McGonagall"

He irritably removed his covers, and walked into his shower, how does this woman find out these things!

Hermione hadn't went back to her common room. In fact She'd went straight to McGonagall, who had nodded and gasped in all the right places. Hermione sat there cloak discarded in a pink tank, and black skirt.

"Dear, the best thing for you right now is to go to sleep, and block him out. Is there anything you have going today?" McGonagall sat at her desk, wearing a night gown of lace, and silk, a distressed look upon her features. Hermione nodded thinking of her 'date' with Snape tonight. McGonagall smiled, " then simply concentrate on that, and forget about that wretched boy."

"And Hermione, try to stay out of trouble with professors."

Hermione's eyes widened, "what – what do you mean?"

McGonagall smiled, " We don't need another Lockhart incident!"

Hermione smiled, in relief, and because it was humorous. " Of course Professor."

She stood slowly, and proceeded to leave, "Thank you."

Hermione eyes widened as she started to open the door, watching the fire grow rapidly near her. She gasped as a man stepped out of the flames, loosely clad, shirt gone, and silk bottoms barely stayed on his hips. She blushed as she realized it was Snape. And quickly ran out the door, embarrassed, and suddenly extremely turned on.

Severus woke up with a pounding headache. He felt like his entire intestines had exploded on the floor, and then, possible both his lungs had collapsed. He laid there for several minutes before grabbing his sweaty cock, and beating it furiously, images of scantily clad skirted Hermione bent over his desk going through his mind at warp speed. He groaned as he came, the sticky substance spurted out, long over due, and long needed.

He rolled out of bed, and walked into his shower, he turned on the water, and stood there. Why did I invite her over here tonight? Why? Am I that desperate? He sighed, he knew sadly it wasn't that at all, he just really liked her. He walked out dripping, and proceeded to towel off.

Hermione had cried continuously since she left McGonagall's office, and Ginny had comforted her, " My Brother is a nasty rotten filth bag, i'll kill him when we get home!" Hermione nodded, appreciating the thought, but she still felt like it was kinda of her fault. She glanced at her memorized schedule to help clear her mind. She groaned first hour NEWTS. Potions to be exact. She thanked Ginny as she left, and began her trek to down to the breakfast hall. She stopped short however as she passed the Owlery. She looked around, and then scrawled a few ancient runes across a small piece of parchment. She quickly chose an owl, and set it off. She smiled slightly, her tear stained face lightened considerably. This would prove if he was smart enough to be worth any effort. An encrypted message, what's more romantic?

Severus stared at the ceiling contemplating his mussed up hair tickling his nose slightly. It was six in the morning He couldn't sleep, he felt dirty, and a hour in the shower, attempting to burn off his desire for Hermione did nothing but conjure up another erection for him to finish off.

He jumped as owl flew in his window, on a gust of wind. He snatched up the message, and read it quickly. The runes were as common as English to him. He smirked, letting himself feel good, this was clear message with clear implications, she was into him. Severus grinned as a bulb went off in his head, she must be headed to the Great Hall. Happily he dawned his darkest emerald robe, and sealed the many buttons with a flick of the wrist.

He tried not to smirk as he entered, and took his place near Minerva.

"Hello." He said quaintly.

She nodded, and seemed to be an odd color. He looked out across the room, and let his eyes fall casually upon Hermione pouring over a book. He rolled his eyes, as he realized what it was – A rule book.

He sat there a few moments before he felt a nudge in his ribs. He looked over then down, " Hello Flitwick." The overly happy midget looked frighteningly happy. He waved good morning, "I've never seen a student ever study a rule book unless there looking for a loophole about something illegal." Flitwick grinned at him.

Severus shook his head, "I'm afraid those days are over for me Flitwick." He looked back, and was caught off guard as Hermione was gazing back. She smiled and then returned to her pages. He was surprised however to see Longbottom stomp, in and slam down his books loudly in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at Neville surprised, jumping a little as he sat down in front of her. "This is such bullshit." She leaned in towards him a little caringly, "What's the matter can I help?" Neville looked up angrily. "Can you help? I'm sure you can. Since you know everything – I can't get this potions homework right. It's just bullshit." Hermione crinkled her nose, his words hurting her feelings slightly, "Well, here lets go find a room, and I'll help you before class." His face lightened slightly, "Really? Oh, 'mione you're the best."

Hermione cringed a little, his eyes trailing along her shirt line, _What is his deal today? _ They got up slowly, and as they began walking through the doors, he lightly put his arm behind her, touching her waist ever so lightly.

Severus bit his lip, fighting his anger silently, his blood pressure rising, _How dare he touch her. He's not even worthy of her company, the ignorant bastard. _He looked to Minerva, "I forgot to finish cutting the potions ingredients, I hope you can survive breakfast with out me." Flitwick merely smiled at him, making him even more uncomfortable. He got up quickly, letting his chair quickly slide itself back under the table.

Hermione could feel the blush creeping up her neck. Neville was so much stronger now, she could feel the intensity of his touch through her sweater. She slipped a little as the took a sudden left turn, he deftly moved her according to his own liking. She gulped nervously, her back against the wall, Neville eyeing her greedily. "NEVILLE! What are you –?" He clamped his hand over her mouth, and moved his lips close to her neck, breathing on it softly, causing her knees to buckle. Her body responding to his seduction, while her hands beat vigorously against his chest.

"Hermione, have you noticed. I'm not little, helpless Neville anymore. I'm strong, I'm fit, I'm attractive, and you don't even look at me. And that's about to change, 'mione. Real quick." He lowered his free hand to her breast, grabbing it roughly, causing her to cry out silently against his hand. Neville moved his lips along her collarbone, popping the buttons along her v-neck easily. He reached in grasping her breast firmly, and placing it in his mouth. She stopped fighting, her body shaking from the estacsy she felt as he pleasured her. He kept sucking harder, not caring about her cries, muffled through his fingers. His free hand, underneath her cloak and shirt, pushing her against the wall, feeling her stomach, and breasts quickly, and harshly.

His fingers stopped at her waist, and her eyes widened. She began to hit his furiously, he smiled provocatively, shaking his finger, "nu-uh, no hands for you, or yelling for that matter." Hermione felt her arms go limp, hanging loosely at her sides, and her mouth was silent. He picked her up easily, looking around, moving farther into the recesses of hall. He turned her around, holding her hands behind her, and bent her over. He slide his hand underneath her skirt, and let out a shuddering thrust against her butt. "No panties, 'mione? You're a very bad girl." She shook against him, and he rubbed himself against her, his groin hard, and big. Hermione couldn't imagine how large he must be.

He slide his fingers against her pussy, letting his fingers get slick, " 'mione, your so wet. You must like it." He slid his fingers into her harshly, causing her mouth to form a scream. He pulled her skirt up, unbuckling his belt, and trousers quickly, his penis fell out on to her, and she jerked, feelings its weight on her ass. He rubbed himself slowly, "I'm eleven inches 'mione, and I fucking hope you're a virgin, bitch." He placed his penis at her pussy, and grasped her waist, "Ready bitch?" He pulled back, and slammed into her – hard. She could feel herself widening to fit him. She couldn't breathe, and he only pushed harder, now both of his hands were grasped on her breasts, as he nailed her his own words ringing loudly in her head, "SHIT. You feel like a schoolgirl virgin, I've never nailed a ass like yours, you fucking bitch." He grunted loudly as he finished inside her, letting her fall to the floor.

He smirked as he removed the spells, "Guess what I learned today 'mione. Semi amnesia spells. So You'll remember we had a moment, but not what I did to you, until I die. How's that for life being a bitch."

Hermione woke up in the infirmary, with both Minerva, and Severus at the end of her bed. Minerva spoke first, "Hermione, Do you know where you are?" She nodded, "Yes." Minerva sighed, "Alright, that's good. Do you remember what you did this morning?" Hermione tried to think, _ I just remember writing the letter…_ "Yes, woke up, did my chores, things like that." Severus looked at Minerva nervously, "She's being extremely vague, that's a sign. You know that right?"

"Hermione, something happened to you early. You were found by Severus Snape this morning, in the hallway, he said your clothes were slightly torn, and that you were laying in a crumpled mess on the ground. Your telling me you don't remember any of that?"

Hermione looked at them, "What?"

Minerva motioned for Severus to leave, and he nodded walking away silently, his gaze lingering on her as he left. "Hermione," she walked to her bedside, "We believe you were assaulted, and sexual taken advantage of."

"WHAT? Professor, what are you talking about?" Hermione's eyes were wide with fear, her nerves suddenly shot.

"It's going to be alright, We want you to take the day off, and stay in your room. While we look for whoever is responsible. Severus has taken an Interest, and will personally be looking into the case, alright?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, "Okay…"

"Just don't go anywhere without a friend, okay?" She patted hermione's hand, before getting up. "I have classes to get to. So I must continue on. Take care now."

Hermione waited a few hours, before braving the walk back to her room, she gladly slept until night was upon her. She smiled, remembering her plans for the evening. Hermione looked in the mirror, dawning her only evening gown, and quickly sending a barn owl through her window.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus smiled as he looked at his room, a wine bottle, and a crystal glasses. A dinner set was laid out for two, and the fireplace was crackling. His black sphinx was staying at him from the doorway to his room. He glanced out the window, he could he the barn owl calling out to one another. A soft carmel owl landed on the window sill, and he walked over, his dark crimson robe fluttering slightly. He unraveled the scroll, and closed the windows.

"Professor, I'm not sure what to say, but im coming down now. -hermione"

Severus smiled, he was almost expecting a excuse, or an essay. He was anxious, he felt his groin tighten as he looked at his perfectly made bed in the next room, he wanted to mess it up so bad. Lay her down – he jumped as someone knocked at the door. He looked down his crotch now swollen in his pants. He suddenly felt dumb, why had he worn formal, what an idiot! He walked up, " yes?"

He heard Hermione near the door, "Sir?"

Did he dare answer?

He stepped forward and opened the door. He paused and cleared his throat, "This way mrs. granger." As she walked in he took in the full sight, and felt him self grow hard at the sight of her. He dress was a dark emerald, he hair was pulled up into a goldren baret, still frizzy but calmed slightly, and she was wearing almost stilletoes. He gawked momentarily, before sheepishly saying, " You dress up nicely."

She smiled, "Likewise, you look handsome in red."

He almost blushed, but then frowned instead, " Its crimson."

She took a step forward, but wobbled as her heel hit the edge of a stone in the floor. Hermione fell forward, and he graceully stepped forward to caught her. She was in his arms awkardly, but her face was close to his. She took a breath Should I try to kiss him?

"Are you okay Mrs. Granger?" He said, almost careingly.

She laughed meekly, and then jumped back letting him hold air. He let his arms drop, " Shall we?" She nodded, and he continued, " Follow me." He started to walk but turned around.

"Maybe you shouhld take my arm."

She blushed, "We're are we going too?"

He smiled and rounded a corner, " My personal piece of hell." He smiled and she laughed, as she looked around his rooms.

"AH!" She said energetically as she saw wine.

He frowned, " How old are you?"

She smiled flirtaiously. " Old enough to not be jail bait !"

"Ah, good. As you can see I ordered wine." He lead her to her seat, and she sat modestly crossin g her legs innocently. He continued, " So what do you like to do?"

Hermione blushed thinking, I want in your pants you damn fool. " If you want, I'd love to hear stories!"

He smiled, a real smile, and once again she felt dizzy, but more controlled. She'd never seen him smile before this.

"And then Ron said, ' She's a he!"

Severus was rolling and Hermione couldn't even hold her glass. He looked at her happily, " I think i'm drunk!"

Hermione grinned, he dresses shoulder strap dangerously close to falling off. " Your sexy when your drunk." She giggled.

He rose abruptly, " Mrs. granger, do you have a fireplace in your room?"

She smiled, " i'm a perfect, so ofcourse."

Severus smirked, _yes you are_, "well i'll floo you back then."

Hermione frowned, " You can't do that!"

He poked at her now, " why, because your book says so?"

"YES!"

He laughed, " it says not outside, but inside yes..." He sat down his glass, " You need to go."

Hermione got up, unsteady on her feet, and walked over to him. Pushing him back down into the chair. And sat gingerly in his lap, and held his hand.

"mrs. Granger your not using your best judgement." He said it, with not real force, or meaning behind it, he wanted her. No doubt. The wine was in fact not helping the process, he though irritably.

Hermione twirled a piece of his hair in her hand. She bent over enough to show him a glimpse down her dress, showing her skimpily held breasts, and lacy black underwear. He wanted to nibble on her breats so bad, and his crotch was on fire now. His desire was rising steadily.

He forced his eyes upward, " Please go I'm drunk, I dont know what i'm doing. Leave me?"

Hermione pouted but got up letting him floo her back. She stepped through and blew a kiss. After she left. He made a grabbing motion. He sighed his heart slightly heavy, and his croth wet.

Hermione woke up relaxed, she sat there remembering the night. She cringed at the though of showing him her body, what kind of examply was she setting? She felt depressed, I now vow to never drink wine again. She grabbed a pair of jeans with read deams, and as she passed the closet pulled out a black tee shirt with "I'm your posion" on it. Ron had bought it for he birthday, and she treasured it. She loved how he gave when he ha nothing. She sighed to bad, he wasn't interested... She slid into her flip-flops that lay by the door. And walked out with out looking back.

Severus stared at the ceiling, his stomach hurting. The 'what ifs' hurt his brain. What if she tells a collegue, or thinks i'm a rapist, or a pervert. Or worse. What if she didn't forgive me? He got dressed and walked out of the dungeons. Breakfast had never appealed so much. The wine he had on his stomach was sickening. He waved his wand, fixing his bed, before leaving.

He knew his hair was untidy, and unfixed, and didn't care. He walked through the empty dungeons his side hitting the wall every so often. His eyes barely focused on the floor. It didn't matter, not now, no when he had to have a decent explaination. He couldn't say well, I wanted in your pants, so I invited you to get drunk at my personal rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked in the hall way, she could hear a hallow thumping noise from within the dungeon. She crept towards the sound the entrance, anxiously approaching. She heard it coming towards the entrance. Hermione hid by the wall, she had no idea what was coming toward her. She saw its outline hunched over, hitting the walls every so often. She hastily counted to three before leaping at it. She let out a gasp as it rolled putting her on bottom a black cloth covered her face, as the wrestled, the cloak covering her eyes. She couldn't even move.

Severus had no idea what was happening it was to dark to see. All he knew was he was being atacked. He grabbed on of the persons wrists holding it down. He tried furiously to catch the other, he let himself become dead weight, knocking their breath out easily. He was surprised to feel breasts rubbing up against his chest. He cautiously released one hand, and it lay limp beside the person. The attacker knew they had no chance. He used his free hand to remove the cloak that was laying over them. He cringed at the sight of Hermione below him. He was centimeters away from her panting lips.

Momentarily he fought the impulse to jump up. She looked at him and then lifted her head, grasping for his lips with her own. He sat there her head lay against the floor, but he didn't stop, he just tilted his head to match hers. He eyes flew open, as he relized what he was doing. He hastily got up srambling, apologizing. He almost sprinited as he fled the scene.

Hermione sat there fazed. That was the best kiss I have ever had. She got up and adjusted her clothes quickly. She walked into the main hall surprised to see only Severus, and Dumbledore sitting there. She noticed Severus wouldn't even look at her, while Dumbledore smiled unaware, and waved energetically. She returned the favor, then sat down, and began to do her make up. She fixed her hair, and lipstick. She glanced up, catching severus' gaze, and laughed to herself. He had lip stick smeared visably across his face. She took a deep breathe, and got up walking towards him. His face was wide eyed, and scared.

As she reached the table she motioned for him to get closer. He did so, with out any expression. She got a close as she could and whispered, " my Room now." he looked shocked, then she continued, "casual, and you have lipstick all over you face." He went a deep scarlet, before excusing himself. Hermione smiled, some men never learn.

Severus scrubbed his face, How do I get into these situations! He brushed his hair roughly, I'll go in, but then i'll apologize and leave, before she can stop me. God I hope she's not hurt. God I hope she's not warm...and tingling with desire. Damn, I hope she's laying on that bed naked...fuck. Im such a perv...

He dawned his official black robes, and started the floo, "Hermione Granger, Prefect". He walked through the flames and into the room. He looked around confused at the emptiness, he immediately questioned if he was late, or rather early.

"Mrs. Granger?" His voice lingered in the air.

His entire stance stiffened as he saw not Hermione, but Ginny Weasley emerge from the adjacent restroom. He glared at her out of habit.

Hermione called from with in the bathroom, "Oh Sorry! I didn't think you'd actually be here on time! One second please..." He could hear her moving around in the bathroom, slowly, taking her time. He nearly growled in exasperation at both the stupidity of the situation, and the fact that thinking of Hermione in the bathroom, was sending shockwaves to his already throbbing cock, causeing him to be on edge.

He rolled his eyes, and turned to walk out the door, he stopped hastily, Ginny blocking the grinned devilishly at him, her red hair, reminding him of a resemblance to the devil.

"Oh, Sir, were you going to use this door? Sorry." She smirked and closed the door behind her as she slipped out. He clinched his fists as he heard the bolts lockinginto place. He turned furiously around towards the floo.

"DAMNIT Granger, what the hell?" He stared at the fireplace, all flames completely gone.

Hermione let out a sigh, and quickly flicked her wand. Contraception, check. Soundproof, check. Doors sealed, check. Only one more, She smiled.

"accio wand!" She watched as his wand fell neatly into her hand. She gazed at it, "Gorgeous. Very nicely crafted."

He glared at her, and crossed over to the bed, standing close to her, almost pushing her back with his immense heat. " Mrs. Granger, do you know who your dealing with?"

She stepped forward rubbing against him, "Do you?"

He growled primitively, "I might like to Mrs. Granger. How do I learn?" He looped a hand around her forcing her suddenly against him, knocking both wands to the floor, and grasping her hair roughly, pulling it back cruelly. He leaned down, and kissed her neck softly.

She was incredably curved against him, her breasts rubbing against him, and their crotches were pressed together almost touching, but not. "Your the teacher, why don't you teach me who i'm dealing with?"

He jerked her head a bit, pulling at her hair, causing her to moan in defiance, "I'm mean. I do not like good girls." His hand wondered down to her skirt, and began swiftly, expertly touching her, making her arch into him. "I do however like to make the good girls bad, make them want things they shouldn't, force them to do things they shouldn't, make them taste things they shouldn't." He bent down kissing her collarbone, following her v-neck shirt down, to the center. He removed his left hand from her knickers, and grasped her back gruffly causing her to cry out. He laughed a deep rumbling laugh, that made her shiver in his arms. He spoke, his mouth nearing her breast, " I like to make them beg to fuck me." He swiftly popped her right breast into his mouth, sucking on it, licking it, making her buck into him. Severus stopped and shoved her cruelly into the bed, " But most of all I like forcing things into girls. Like my cock." She looked at him her eyes wild, as if she had expected to be the stronger of the two.

Severus held her hands down tightly, above her head, and looked around, he grinned, as he saw a ribbon. He smiled, accio wand. As it flew to his free hand, he thrusted dryly, harshly into her drawing out a deep, cry. He grinned as the ribbon tied her hands to the parrell bedposts. He stopped holding her down, and simply sat upon her. Sitting on her hips, legs apart. He thrusted at her, his own cock burning with passion, and rage. I have needed this fuck. Just a easy, forced fight, one with screams, and pain from some one besides me. His eyes turned dark as he stared at her. Hermione whimpered, and began to move around.

"I didn't want this!" She cried out in dispair.

Severus smirked, "I don't really fucking care."

He grinned as he yanked her skirt up, he could hear the fabric ripping at the force. His cock throbbed at the sight of her plain white panties. They were wet, dripping with her own juices. He grabbed it with out thinking and tore them apart, tearing them off of her. Her cried of pain rang like justic in his ears. She deserves this for being a damn mudblood, a flithy piece of shit, with a fucking wet vag. She wanted me to fuck her pussy, she has fucking been begging me to pound her ass.

He eagerly unzipped his pants, and let his rock hard cock stand free of its own accord. He slowly started in her, and stopped, She is so fucking wet, and tight. I can tell she's not a virgin, but damn she is in fucking shape. I fucking wanna pound this shit.

He instantly began pounding, hitting her hard, letting her make sounds that would attract and ambluance. He grinned to bad, he put silencing spells on the room. He sucked on her breast causing her to cry out in ectasy, and unbearable pain. She screamed his name, and cursed the skys as she came around him, spilling onto the bed. Severus exploded into her, slamming into her several more times before he was completely done. He stood, and stared down at her.

"Do you realize you are a fucking worthless piece of shit, who deserves no better than to simply be used a pussy to fuck for me?" His voice was cruel and cold.

Hermione stared back at him, I wanted this so bad, it felt like what I wanted. So what if I am simply being fucked. He hasn't let me get into to trouble yet. And I fucking want him, again, I want to feel that orgasm again.

"Y-Yes."

Severus smiled, and began to dry the sweat and come off of her. "Good, because I have some new chains I want to try."

Ok there is the porn...and the ending...And I tried to keep him in character. Fail...oh well.


End file.
